looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Beau Pepé
Little Beau Pepe is a short starring Pepe-Le Pew. Plot Pepe having driven foreign legionnaires from their place with his smell, ends up falling for the mascot, a cat who has by chance gotten a white stripe painted down on her back. Storyline The episode begins at Le Desert Sahara (French for Sahara desert) a sign is being held up of what is the fortress of the foreign reading, "Non trespasse." |Translation: "No trespassing."| Inside the fortress a group of French soldiers are training for war. They march off singing a song. The leader dismisses them all, and they run off. As they walk we are shown the place that Penelope Pussycat is sleeping in. Penelope Pussycat moves up and two painters are talking to each other. When Penelope Pussycat arrives the two painters pet her. Pepe Le Pew arrives at the door proclaiming himself, "Le broken heart d'aimer." He wishes to enlist in the foreign legion. He has to fill out a questionnair, but before he can finish he is scared off by Pepe Le Pew's smell, who tells everyone else in the fortress, and they all run screaming out except for Penelope Pussycat. Pepe believes that they have left him because they think he'd be perfect for defending the port. As Pepe defends the fort (or so he thinks) Penelope Pussycat that was left behind gets up. She goes over to the two painters and expects them to pet her, but instead she gets a white stripe over her tail. As she walking Pepe spots her, and as usual mistakes for her a female skunk. He goes down to her hold her and kiss her. But as usual she tries to get away from him. Pepe Le Pew thinks she's only playing with him, and puts on his hat in hopes that she'll return to him. He catches her sitting on the stairs, and when she sees him, she runs off, whereupon Pepe Le Pew says, "But, darling, tomorrow je maybe shipped overseas!" A chase ensures and Pepe Le Pew asks the audience why Penelope Pussycat doesn't stop since all she wants to do is get captured. As Penelope Pussycat is running she runs into Pepe Le Pew who says the name "Josephine" in a Napoleon Bonaparte costume. Penelope Pussycat runs to a barrel hoping to hide but when she gets there Pepe Le Pew is already under it, preparing a bottle of champagne. She immediately runs out of the barrel, whereupon Pepe Le Pew says, "Almost aimer shooting fish out d'un barrel!" Penelope Pussycat runs out to the desert, but Pepe Le Pew hops after her. Penelope Pussycat gets tired and thirsty, but as usual Pepe Le Pew shows no signs of stopping. As Penelope Pussycat runs she spots an oasis. She runs over to it, in the process causing everyone to run out because they mistake her for a skunk. As she struggles to get to the water for a much needed drink, she spots Pepe Le Pew’s reflection as the skunk says, "Bonjour, baby." Terrified, Penelope Pussycat turns to run, but she is too exhausted from all her running in the desert that she passes out from the fatigue. Pepe Le Pew Le-Pew runs over to her and picks her up, believing that she "must have become so overwhelmed by her emotions at seeing him again." He takes her into a tent and waits for her to wake up. While he's waiting he sees a bunch of bottles of deodorant-spray and ponders over which one he should use in order to "restoke the furnace of love." He decides to use them all and mixes them up. He goes over to a guitar and starts playing a song. Penelope Pussycat then smells the deodorant-spray, causing her to instantly wake up with hearts in her eyes, set on Pepe Le Pew. She goes over to Pepe Le Pew and starts kissing him, causing the roles to be reversed. Category:Short films Category:Animated short films Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:1952 films